


The Harry Potter books: A Limerick Cycle

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once were some books about Potter<br/>Whose plots grew significantly fraughter<br/>From killing a troll<br/>To a world-saving role,<br/>Our heroes hung on (and got hotter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harry Potter books: A Limerick Cycle

**0 – Introduction**  
There once were some books about Potter  
Whose plots grew significantly fraughter  
From killing a troll  
To a world-saving role,  
Our heroes hung on (and got hotter).

**1 – PS**  
There once was a boy on a train  
Whose scar once or twice gave him pain.  
He met wizards and witches  
And caught Golden Snitches  
And Quirrell attacked him in vain.

**2 – CoS**  
There once was a school-founder’s heir  
Who incited a basilisk’s stare  
A prof who was vain  
Nearly got them all slain  
When they went to that basilisk’s lair.

**3 – PoA**  
There once was a canine godfather  
Who caused Hogwarts a whole lot of bother.  
With a werewolf professor,  
And a rat on Ron’s dresser,  
They were three friends who’d once been like brothers.

**4 – GoF**  
There were two schools of magic who came  
To a third for a dangerous game.  
Fighting dragons and water,  
Hogwarts’ Cedric and Potter  
Wound up trapped by the One Who’s Not Named.

**5 – OotP**  
There once was a sadist in pink  
Whose quills didn’t always use ink  
She took over the school  
With cast-iron rule,  
But Fred and George caused a nice stink.

**6 – HBP**  
There once was a half-blood who cared  
For a Muggleborn witch with red hair.  
The boy wrote a book  
Which the girl’s child took  
And it made him in class more prepared.

**7 – DH**  
There once was a soul cut in eight  
Whose owner was chock-full of hate.  
A brave trio hunted  
The soul’s shards, then confronted  
You Know Who, sending him to his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some papers from my last semester of college and, mixed in with the sources for my final papers and the data from my honors project, I found a notebook with notes for a couple different fanfics, and this piece half-formed. (#4 was complete, #3 & #6 were mostly done, and I had first lines for most of the others.) Once I reread it, I just had to complete it!


End file.
